


Overindulgence

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobic character, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overeating, Overindulgence, Stuffing, Vomiting, emeto, emeto fiction, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: what about the male oc of your choice "celebrating" to the point of extreme overindulgence. like the guy is just a mess and his partner has to deal with the fallout.Warning: Includes Vomiting
Relationships: Leyton/Alba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Overindulgence

“Maybe you should slow down a bit Ley?” Alba suggested, watching with an element of horror as Leyton shovelled food into his mouth quicker than pigs eating from a trough. Leyton raised his eyes up to Alba, his cheeks packed with food that he was chewing quickly, and suddenly he looked a little embarrassed, but his dark skin hid all signs of a blush extremely well.

“ _Hmmmrfl!_ Sorry…” Leyton’s words were muffled because of all the food in his mouth, and he became instantly aware that everyone around the table was staring at him. Eppie’s mouth was hanging slightly open. Leyton was _always_ the one who was overly polite and well mannered, who showed the rest of them up whenever they ate out because he was so particular about everything, and here he was – stuffing his face like a two year old being presented cake.

“Oh my god, are you enjoying that Ley?” Jude was struggling not to giggle, trying to wrap some noodles around his own fork.

“God it’s _so good!”_ Leyton swallowed and nodded, a massive grin spreading over his face. When Alba had asked what he wanted to do for his birthday she had never expected him to say he wanted to go to an around-the-world style buffet restaurant, but here they were and he had over enthusiastically piled so much food onto his plate and was tucking in with relish. “I’ve wanted to come here for _ages…_ I mean, where else can you get sushi and curry in the same place?”

“It’s a great choice Ley,” Jude agreed, raising his glass to the centre of the table. “Happy birthday!”

“Happy Birthday!” The rest of them chorused, glasses clinking against one another and Leyton beamed around at them, looking like he couldn’t possibly have been happier.

As soon as his glass was back onto the table, Leyton had picked up his cutlery again and was now beginning to dive into the portion of curry that was on one quarter of his plate. Alba could barely focus on eating what was on her plate because she was so surprised by the rapidity at which Leyton was consuming everything. The rest of them had barely made a dent on their plates when Leyton was pushing his empty one away and standing up from the table.

“I’m going to get more,” he announced, then headed back over to the rows of food platters, and booths where chefs could cook whatever from the menu on the spot.

“Oh my god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Leyton eat so quickly!” Eden commented to Alba, who nodded her head in agreement.

“Me neither,” Alba said, “he must be really excited about being here.” From her place at the table she could see Leyton piling his second plate full, and she couldn’t help being bemused. Leyton returned not too long after, sat back down and began to eat at a rate of noughts again.

“Perhaps you should take it easy Leyton,” Alba murmured quietly from next to him, he looked up at her, his eyebrows knit together over his brows.

“I just want to try as much as there is on offer,” Leyton said once he’d swallowed his mouthful, “I don’t want to miss anything.”

“That’s okay,” Alba replied, “but if you keep eating at that rate you’ll get a bellyache!”

“I’ll be fine!” Leyton shrugged, picking up some tuna maki sushi from his plate and popping it into his mouth whole.

Eden was the first to give up on the valiant effort to eat around the entire world, after just two plates he was full; Eppie and Jude left plates half finished, and Alba had barely picked at the food on her plate – seemingly too busy concentrating on Leyton. Eventually after five whole plates Leyton admitted defeat, his waistband pressing uncomfortably against his stomach, which he tried to adjust to allow space for his expanded belly.

“Are you full then?” Jude nudged Leyton.

“Aw so full – I wanted to try and eat something from every section,” Leyton had placed one hand onto his stomach, leaning back he looked happy and contented. “I gave up at Europe though….”

“We’ll just have to come back another day and have some more,” Alba pecked Leyton on the cheek.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Leyton grinned across at her, showing off his exceedingly white teeth. A waitress had come across, Alba assumed that she was going to ask if they wanted the bill, but instead she said:

“Is it someone’s birthday?” They stared at this young waitress, until Jude nudged Leyton.

“It is, it’s Leyton’s birthday!” Jude exclaimed, and nodded.

“One of the other waiters overheard, so we wanted to give you a gift from Cosmos.” From behind her back she produced a single slice of cake, with a plastic ‘ _Happy Birthday’_ stuck into it, placing it down onto the table in front of Leyton, who’s eyes had gone wide as he looked at the cake. “Happy Birthday.”

“Oh, thank you,” Leyton replied politely, but the way his hand pressed further into his stomach showed his genuine feelings. Once the waitress had left he leant forwards, looking around at the rest of his friends with a pleading look. “You guys need to help me eat this, I honestly will explode if I eat it all…”

When they left the restaurant the only way to accurately describe Leyton’s movement was a stagger. Alba had her arm around his waist and she could feel the unusual thickness of his middle, as they stood in a huddle saying farewells to one another before they all headed back to their own houses – Alba was going to go with Leyton.

“We’ll probably see you at the weekend?” Eden was saying, tugging at Jude’s hand.

“Yeah, we can plan something,” Alba nodded, “I’ll text you to see if you’re up to anything on Saturday.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Jude agreed. “Right, we better be off – happy birthday Ley!”

“Thanks,” Leyton’s voice sounded strained, and from right next to him Alba could see that his face had paled in comparison to normal. There was a chorus of ‘bye’s as Jude, Eden and Eppie all headed off in the opposite direction to Alba and Leyton.

“Are you alright?” Alba asked, as very slowly Leyton began to move; it seemed like it was taking a massive effort for him to lift his feet from the ground.

“I think I should have listened to you earlier…” Leyton groaned, the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Alba’s waist was supporting his stomach.

"What? About eating too much?”

“Mmhmmm…” Leyton nodded minimally, they’d only managed to get along to the end of the street but Leyton was already slowing to a stop. “I think I’m going to have to sit down for a bit Alba.” There was a bench just round the corner on the road that they were turning onto, and he stumbled along to it and sat down heavily.

“We can take it easy for a bit, we’re in no rush to get home,” Alba perched on the edge of the bench next to him, resting her hand onto his knee; he was leaning against the back of the bench with his eyes shut, his legs splayed to seemingly allow room for his stomach which he was rubbing with his hand. He didn’t say anything for a time, and Alba could hear him breathing heavily. 

“Ohhhhh…. I’m too full,” he moaned, his chest rising and falling.

“Just take your time,” Alba patted his knee gently, but she was beginning to feel worried by his laboured breathing and the way his hand kept rising to his chest. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Mmmm – _hic_ – no,” His whole frame jolted with the hiccup and he screwed up his face as though in pain.

“Ley, what’s wrong? You need to talk to me so I can help,” Alba insisted, wishing Leyton would open his eyes; she heard a gentle belch at the back of Leyton’s throat which he tried to muffle. “Are you feeling sick?”

“Don’t!” He said sharply, then inhaled slowly, rubbing at his face. “Please…” Alba knew all about his phobia, but she’d also looked after him in the few times that he had been ill, and she’d learnt that facing it head on was the best way to get Leyton through the worst.

“You are, aren’t you?” She touched her hand to his cheek just as a single tear dripped out from behind his closed eyelid. “Oh Ley…”

“I just – _hic –_ my stomach’s too full,” he struggled, his hand hovering in front of his face. “ _UuuuURRP!”_ His whole body jerked and he clamped his hand across his mouth as the burp rippled up his chest.

“It’s alright Leyton,” Alba said firmly, “come on, look at me.” He opened his eyes, and they were full of fear.

“I can’t…” He shook his head quickly, “Alba – I… _hic!”_ He trailed off, his hand still in front of his face.

“You can,” Alba reassured him, “I’m right here and I promise you’re okay.” Leyton’s shoulders had jerked suddenly again; Alba hooked her arm round behind his shoulders, trying to push him forward on the bench. “Right, lean forward… that’s it.”

“No, Alba, I don’t –“ he fought against her, but she wasn’t going to let him win.

“It’s going to help, I promise…” She managed to make him lean forwards and almost instantly he was swallowing rapidly, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

“I won’t – I, no – _huuurp.”_ A retch sent him pitching forward, but he fought hard to stop it becoming productive.

“You’ll feel better if you let it out, then we can go home and relax,” she rubbed her hand firmly across his back. She could feel the tensing of his muscles at the start of a heave, and this time he couldn’t fight it.

“ _Hgggguuuuuuuuuuuk!”_ The sound of the vomit hitting the pavement made Alba cringe, but however much she was cringing she knew Leyton would feel worse. He took a great gasp in and another heave caught him, more of his pre-digested dinner splattered onto the ground, splashing onto his shoes as he couldn’t stop a third voluminous wave of puke forcing up his oesophagus.

“It’s alright, that’s it – well done,” Alba said soothingly, even though she could see the tears spilling down Leyton’s cheeks as he retched repeatedly. “You’re nearly done, then we can go home.”

“ _Huuuu- Brrrrrraaaaappp!”_ Finally Leyton seemed to have emptied his stomach, the empty belch rang out into the air. “Oh… I feel…”

“Just take some deep breaths, in through your nose,” Alba suggested, still holding her shoulder around him.

“I feel awful…” he whispered raggedly.

“I know sweetheart,” Alba answered, “I know, but once you feel up to moving I’m going to take you home, and you’re going to get into bed and snuggle down.”

“I’d – _hic_ – like to move now,” his voice trembled, he’d closed his eyes again and Alba knew it was because he couldn’t bear the sight of the puddle of sick at his feet.

“Alright then, let’s get you home and tuck you into bed,” she hooked her hands under Leyton’s arms and hauled him to his feet, manoeuvring him carefully so he didn’t step in the pool of puke. Leyton was holding tightly onto her forearm and she’d wrapped her arm around his waist again. “That’s it, lean on me and we’ll be home in no time.”


End file.
